Mercedes-Benz C-111
Description The Mercedes-Benz C111 was a series of experimental automobiles produced by Mercedes-Benz in the 1960s and 1970s. The company was experimenting with new engine technologies, including Wankel engines, Diesel engines, and turbochargers, and used the basic C111 platform as a testbed. Other experimental features included 'Gull-Wing' doors and a luxurious interior with leather trim and air conditioning. The Hot Wheels version featured opening 'Gull-Wing' doors and is based on the 1970 C111-II version which featured the four-rotor engine which could take the car from 0 to 100 km/h in 4.9 seconds and had a top speed of 300 km/h. It debuted in the 1972 Hot Wheels range of vehicles and was painted in various 'Spectraflame' colors. Due to shade differences in the Spectraflame painting process, the existence of a Spectraflame Gold version receives skepticism by collectors as some believe it is merely a darker shade of the regular Spectraflame Yellow rather than a completely separate color. 1972 versions were manufactured in Hong Kong and had 'Capped' Redline wheels, blue glass, a black painted base and either a white or gray interior. It was commonly packaged on a 'Drivin Gear' card without a Collectors Button, but cars sold in Canada were packaged with a Collectors Button known as the 'Mag Wheel Button' as instead of having a picture of the car, it instead had a picture of a mag wheel similar to the 'Rally Case'. It was released in 1973 and was painted in several 'Enamel' colors. It came with 'Open Axle' wheels on the front and either Capped or Open Axle wheels on the rear. It came with blue glass and either a white or gray interior. In 1974, it was released in red with a 'Stars & Stripes' tampo scheme which remained in production until 1978, these versions featured several interior, wheel and tampo variations, some of which are very hard to find. It was also released in Japan in a small red cardboard box 'Red Box 26' and in Italy also in a cardboard box as 'Mebetoys Flying Colors'. The Mercedes-Benz C111 has not been produced since 1978. 1972 Versions The Mercedes-Benz C-111 has come out in the following versions: 1973 Versions The Mercedes-Benz C-111 has come out in the following versions: 1974-1977 Versions The Mercedes-Benz C-111 has come out in the following versions: Gallery Mercedes_benz_c_111.jpg|The Real 1:1 Mercedes-Benz C111 with C111-II in the foreground Mercedes-Benz_C-111_Artwork.jpg|Blueprint for the 1:1 C111-II HW_C-111's_(4).JPG|A group of 1972 Spectraflame C111's 73_light_blue_enamel_Mercedes_benz_c111.jpg|1973 Blue HW_C-111's_(6).JPG|Spectraflame versions with some 'Flying Colors' 1974_Mercedes-benz_c-111_grey_int_blue_tint_window_capped_rear_-_door_open.JPG|Gray Interior with 'Capped' Rear wheels version with the door open Mercededsbenzc111-74_cat.jpg|Picture from the 1974 Mattel Catalog 74_Mercedesbenz_plastic_chrome_top.JPG|Hard to Find Chrome Plastic Base version 1974_Mercedesbenzc111_chrome_plastic_base-base_view.JPG|Chrome Plastic Base Mercedes-Benz_C-111_drilled_base_1.JPG|1974 Version with Black Interior disassembled to show the parts Mercedes_C111_RedPltcRL.JPG|Black Plastic Base with Redlines Mercedes_benz_c111_red_black_plastic_base_BW.JPG|Black Plastic Base with Blackwalls Mercedes-.JPG|Black Plastic Base with Blackwalls 100_8112.jpg|1974 Version with White interior and Capped Rear wheels 100_8114.jpg|Base detail of a 1974 Version with White interior and Capped Rear wheels Trivia *The Mercedes-Benz C-111 is only one of two Hot Wheels to have opening 'Gull-Wing' style doors, the other being a special RLC Release of the '81 DeLorean DMC-12. Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Mercedes-Benz Vehicles Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:1972 Hot Wheels Category:German Cars Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:Concept Cars Category:1973 Hot Wheels Category:1974 Hot Wheels Category:1975 Hot Wheels Category:1976 Hot Wheels Category:1977 Hot Wheels Category:1978 Hot Wheels Category:Discontinued Vehicles Category:1970s Category:1:64